Hyaluronic acid is a naturally-occurring, anionic, non-sulfated glycosaminoglycan that is distributed widely throughout connective, epithelial, and neural tissues. The average 70 kg (154 lbs.) person possesses roughly 15 grams of hyaluronic acid in his/her body, one-third of which is turned over (degraded and synthesized) every day (Stern R. Eur J Cell Biol 83 (7): 317-25, (2004)). Since hyaluronic acid is found naturally in many tissues of the body and is therefore biocompatible, it is believed to be well suited to biomedical applications. Indeed, many polymeric materials, including hyaluronic acid (also referred to as hyaluronan), derivatized forms thereof, and its conjugates, can be used as injectable biomaterials, as well as in medical devices and implantable materials. Applications include delivery of therapeutic molecules to a localized site, use as adhesives or sealants, in tissue engineering, as viscosupplements, and in wound healing. Hyaluronic acid, when administered and used as a therapeutic in its naturally occurring form, is typically rapidly cleared from the body, making frequent administration necessary. Although often a polymeric gel or gel precursor may demonstrate favorable properties in terms of reaction chemistry and conditions, gellation characteristics, and/or therapeutic effect in one or more in-vitro models, in certain instances, such effects fail to translate into beneficial properties in vivo or in a clinical setting.